ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Finish The Story
WARNING If you do not like to write, this competition isn't for you. About Basically, there will be a beginning of a scene. Everyone has to finish the rest using any details they like. Your stories can be comedy, dramatic, fantasy, romantic, ANYTHING. They can be long (not too long), they can be short. Doesn't matter. After everyone turns their story in, the judges will see which one was most entertaining to read. Some weeks, there will be a certain theme that you have to follow. The comment section is where you will write the name of the story you want to win. Rules Once your story is on the page, you cannot add extra details to make it better. The only thing you can do is fix your spelling errors (which im not going to do, im just copying and pasting what you give me ). If you break that rule, you will be disqualified from winning that week The due dates will always be posted under the scene that we are on. Just look there instead of asking. It gets kind of annoying If you miss the due date, you cannot turn it in. No exceptions Ugh, missed an important detail. If you aren't able to find me online before the story is due, just put it in the comments. Judges Naomidp.png|Interest: Comedies, Mysteries, Romantics|link=Uniquenay Joey27042013.png|Interest: Comedies, Horror, Thriller|link=Sunriseondarkenedseas Brandon20042013.png|Interest: Romances|link=Gleek655 Shan26042013.png|Interest: Dramas|link=ShoeyOTP Tyler20042013.png|Interest: Comedies|link=Smooth CriminaL Wins Every judge gives 1 point per round This chart shows who has turned in their stories for the last round CONGRATULATIONS JUSTIN FOR WINNING FINISH THE STORY! {{ShowH| |titlesize=3 |font=Gill Sans Ultra Bold Condensed |color=Darkred |title=Scene Two (Our Lunch Table) |body= After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Guys..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged. ' ''Continue ' ''Alex can be male or female doesn't matter. Just make sure we know the gender TOM: After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Girls..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged. "Well, you know the thing, Alex, they are the populars, and we are the nerds, it was always like that. We can't do anything.", said Layla, one of her friends. Jenna agreed with her. "Yeah, Alex, she is right, we just can't do anything." Alex looked at the cheerleaders again? "You know what? I am going there.", she said as she walked up to their table. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your hoes talk, but that is our spot." Sarah, the principal cheerleader, started to laugh. "Oh, I am so sorry, vagina head, but we are here now. So go with your weirdos and get the fuck out of here." Alex felt she couldn't do anything, so she started walking to her table again, but not without grabbing some mayo and putting it in Sarah's head. The cheerleaders couldn't help laughing of her friend. "BITCH!" Alex came back to her table and started talking normally to her friends. "So, what was that thing about Tina?", she said while she started eating her spaghetti. "CUT! That is a wrap, everybody!", the director said as everyone started clapping. LILY: After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Guys..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged."We really don't care..." said Robert. "Yea, it's just a goddamn table... seriously Alex, chill" said Leah. "What the hell has gotten into you guys!??!" I say all panicky. "We've all sat at that table since the first day we all met... now you're just gonna let those bitchy, weave pulling cheerleaders take it from us?" "Whatever Alex. It's really not a big deal to us" said Robert. I was instantaneously pissed off. Even I had no idea why I was making such a big deal out of it. Out of anger, I throw my lunch on the floor and walk away from my so called friends to sit at a brand new table, all by myself. JUSTIN: After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Guys..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged. Alice, Katy and Donna always shrugged. Friends, I called them. “Take a seat here, Alex. Who cares about the spot?” Katy says. Well, she was right. I took a sit. Why would I start a discussion with them?. Today is a special day. I had planned this day a long time ago, and, finally, it was coming true. Everything was ready. “Common girl, ain´t you gonna eat?” Donna asks. “Not hungry.” I stared as everyone chewed their food, slowly in their mouths. Everyone was eating, except for myself, of course. I was just waiting for it to start, it should be at any second now. Alice turned pale. Yes, it had started. Alice begun coughing, and she was followed by Donna, and soon by Katy, and soon everyone was coughing blood. I stared at my job, fascinated. The whole school was coughing blood. MAU: After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Guys..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged. I sit with them, starring at those bitches who took our place. One of them, the tall one. She is starring at me, with a provocative look. The bell rings, and w ego back to the hall. I dont feel like doing history, so I skip class. I see that same girl, who was looking at me. “What do you want??” I ask. “Come with me” she says. We go into the janitor’s closet. I know this girl, now that I see her. She is Adam’s (my friend) sister. She probably know I don’t like guys, and Im thinking she does not either. Anyways, we get out, sweating, but nothing had happened JOHN: After grabbing my lunch from the lunch lady, I headed over to my seat. Or my old seat, that is. There are a bunch of stuck-up cheerleaders sitting at the table. "Where the heck are my friends.." I thought. Then I turn my head and hear them gossiping at a different table. "After she got up, she took some of the lemonade and poured it all over Tina! Hahahahaha, oh hey Alex." "Guys..they stole our spot. Why aren't you doing anything?" The 3 of them shrugged. “Well, I’m going over there,” I tell them. So I begin to go over there when I see my friends look in shock. “Dude, don’t!” “Hi guys. Um, how do I say this?.... These are me and my friend’s seats.” I tell them as they giggle. “We know,” a brunette tells me as it looks like she’s trying to seduce me. “Well then can you guys please get up and move?” I say the her. “What’s your name?” the brunette asks me. “See, now you guys are just stalling.” I began to get very close. “So, get the fuck out!” I yelled at the brunette. Then a tear came out of her cute little blue eye as she ran away with her hands in her face. “How dare you!” a redhead told me. “We were just trying to help her. See, she liked you and wanted to talk with you. So she told all us to come to your table so she could talk with you. And you ruined that.” “Well, sorry I’m not good with girls. I broke up with my ex because her name was Alex and that was my name and I just hated it.” I explained to all the cheerleaders. “Ugh, just go talk to her!” the redhead told me. So I ran. I wanted to run to see her because she was hot. I then heard crying in the girl’s bathroom. I didn’t care, I went in there. I heard crying in one of the stalls. But, it was locked. So, I had to climb on top of it to get in. I jumped in to find a girl, but not the cheerleader. Shit. Wrong girl. I climbed on top of the other stall to find the cheerleader. “hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I acted like a jerk.” I put her head on my shoulder. “It’s fine.” “I really like you!” she tells me with a bit of laughter. “Yeah, i know..... I like you too.” She takes her head off my shoulder. “No you don’t you’re just saying that to be nice.” “No! No, I’m not. I actually think you’re very pretty.” “Really?” I nod my head as I kiss her. It’s kind of weird kissing a girl you don’t even know. She kissed me back. “You’re very cute you know,” she tells me. “What’s your name?” she asks me again. “Alex..... Yours?” “Well I’m Alexandra but I go by Alex.” I just stare at her. I stand up. Walk outside of the restroom. Shit. ELLIE: I roll my eyes and slam my tray down on the table, the noise drowned out by the drone of idle teenage chatter, but still attracting curious looks from the surrounding tables. The cheerleaders who ever so politely nicked our table glance over and chuckle, snotty-faced and caked in fake tan and make-up. Ugh, I can't stand them. They're everything I'll never be - hot and popular. "It's isn't our spot, Alex," laughs Katelyn, adjusting her glasses and munching on a Caesar salad. "We didn't reserve it like you do a seat at the movies." "Whatever," I grumble back, taking a sip of Coke, which tastes like death in my mouth. One of the cheerleaders, the slender brunette (who I've had a serious crush on for months), slips from her table seat and makes her way to the salad bar. "Hey, angel-face! Next time, buy a full shirt!" I call to her; she doesn't turn around, but I can almost feel the heat of rage pulsating around her. The cheerleaders hate being insulted. "Alex, do you want the jocks to beat you to a pulp again?" questions Michael, that smug grin adorning his lips, taking pleasure in that embarrassing moment of mine. I almost snarl, and go to kick him under the table. "Let's get something straight; I was sick that day, and I had something in my eye," I hiss, voice quiet to make sure no one else hears me. "Yeah, keep talking, mate," he replies, before rising from his seat and weaving through the queue of hungry teenagers then disappearing through the heavy double doors. As I finish my disgusting can of Coke, I get up to discard the can, when I see something out of the corner of my eye; that stunning brunette cheerleader, the one with her hair yanked up in a tight bun, edging towards the double doors, an anxious expression on her face. She sneaks past her table and into the maze of corridors. "Er... I'll be back in a minute, guys," My over-used excuse works, and I hurriedly leap from my table and through the doors into the gloomy hallways which lack life. Her silhouette makes its way down the hall to my right. I follow her, ducking and diving whenever she glances suspiciously over her should. Finally, after and long and complex walk through the school, I find her in the gym hall. And she wasn't alone. Believe me, I did not expect what I saw. }} Scene Five (His Last Words) This is the final scene The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?" "He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said... '' Continue '' LILY: The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?" "He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said "I feel fine because this is a joke! We fucking drugged your ass and knocked you out and put you in here and put make up and shit all over you to make you think we were in a car accident!". I stood there. I was lost for words. As much as I hated this, it turned me on. "Nice" I say happily. I then get on top of him and make out with him. This is amazing. I love this. I get off of him and wipe my mouth off with my bare hand. But as much as this turned me on, I feel like this guy's an asshole. "Fuck this, I'm out" i say. “You’re a bitch… you always were, that’s why I dumped your ass” he says. Before I can make a comeback, his monitor line thing goes straight and he dies. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHHAHA, YOU DIED!” I laugh and walk away. JOHN: The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?"?"He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said... “I want you to know that I really love you. I want you to take these.” he says as he give me roses. Then, he gives me a card. I open it and there’s a song.... “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine......” I started crying. He was right there. He didn’t look good, but even though he was in a lot of pain, he was smiling and laughing. Then, he looked at me and gave me another thing. A necklace. I opened the necklace to find a picture of our first kiss. It was a magical day but too explicit so I can’t go into details.... But, it was magical! I looked at him and gently kissed him. The nurse followed me back into my room because it was getting late. I woke up the next morning. It was a very sunny day. Then I went to see him. When I walked in, there was no one there. I asked a nurse and she told me to ask his nurse, Diane. I finally found Diane and asked her. She looked me and was beginning to cry. “He died in his sleep. There was nothing we could do.” I cried. “But, he told me last night to give you this notebook. I opened the notebook. On the first page, it started with, “I met this new girl, she is really cute but I’m too shy to talk to her.” I began to cry as I held it up against my chest and held on to that notebook, forever. DELILAH: The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?" "He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said... "Don't...trust...them...." before closing his eyes forever. Just then the nurse runs in, her eyes abnormally red. "Excuse me miss, I believe I told you to stay in your room...." she says in an inhuman-like voice before she lunges towards me. JUSTIN: The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?" "He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said, “How do you think I am?”, and laughed. I didn`t knew wheter to laugh or to cry, really. He was much worse than I was, his body stitched up, machines all around him, his face destroyed, only one thing remained from him, his blue eyes, I will never forget the way his blue eyes stared at me, when he was there, dying. I sat besides him. “I`m so sorry…. I`m so sorry….” Tears burst, I couldn`t control myself, I could barely express myself. “It was my fault, I was the one that was driving, the one that was distracted” I burst into tears again, “distracted `cause I was fighting wit you. I`m so st-stupis, I..” I again cry. I can see a small smile on his lips. “It wasn`t---your f-ault.” He said, he could barely talk.“I--- we were both fighting…. I-just feel like we should`ve never broke up. We- were fight-ing because we`re too stupid--- too stupid to love each other.” I burst into tears again. “I will-be gone. But I still want to be--- in your heart.” I burst into tears again. “I- have to tell you- something…“ he said, loosing his voice, I approached him until we were face to face. “I have to tell you something…” He said again. “I- love big buts and I cannot lie.” He then gave his last breath. Those were the last words he ever said to me. I will never forget them. Never. NASIA: (When I wrote the beginning, I finished the story also because I was bored. So this was my version.) The car was flipped over. There was blood and glass shattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to die. Then help arrive. They rescued my ex and I. We were in the hospital for 2 days. I was fine, but we were in separate rooms. So i had no idea how he was feeling. I asked the nurse when she came in, "Is he ok?" "He's fine, but he might not make it" she said nervously. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was lost for words. My mouth got really dry. "Excuse me I have to go see him." "No maam, you can't....hello?" I left the room and visited him, not caring if the nurse said no. He saw me come in, and his face lit up instantly. "How are you feeling?" I said with a half-smile. I remember exactly what he told me. He said "better, not great, but better." I went to touch his forehead and looked him in the eyes, "Im sorry about what happened the other day. If we wouldn't have argued about something so stupid, we would have never got into that car accident." He grins "No no, it was my fault. Don't worry about it." We sat in silence for about 3 minutes. "Have you talked to your mom?" I asked. "Yea, shes coming to visit anytime now. My brother is coming also." "Nice of them." Another 2 minutes pass. I started to read a magazine that was sitting beside his bed. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you that I haven't said in a long while" he says while looking at me in pain. "Yea?" "I know we broke up and all, but I still love you. I will always love you. Even if we never get back together. I feel like you are the only person who knows me. You know all of my secrets.. And lastly, I want you to know that.." He pauses, as if he lost his thought. "I want you to know that..." His heart rate started to fall on the monitor. Nurses start to run in the room. "Whats going on..whats happening..Dave..Dave!" I say worriedly. They told me I had to leave. I couldn't. I wouldn't. They pushed me out, as I was screaming for his attention. Before they shut the door, I saw him looking at me, with tears falling from his eyes. He mouthed "Im sorry." His mom was running down the hallway, she finally arrived. "Where is he? WHERE IS HE." She yelled at the nurse. I left, not knowing what may have been the outcome. There were so many thoughts running through my mind. I cried, hoping they saved him. Later that day, his brother text-ed me. Telling me, he didn't make it. Category:Competitions Category:Writing Category:Finished Competitions